Fushigi
by Tiara Lita H61
Summary: "Hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Memang nya kau tidak punya mata?" ucap Horn kesal dan mulai mendorong perempuan berkaca mata itu sampai terjatuh. "Go-gomenasai Horn-chan aku tidak sengaja, aku benar-benar minta minta maaf Horn-chan . Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi , Gomenasai" Ucap Gadis Bernama Yayoi Endou.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami Warning : Death Chara , OOC , Typo(S) , Mitsuba P.O.V dan Alur Cepat

😄 Happy Reading ! 😄

Hi aku Mitsuba Sanguu Sering dipanggil Mitt-chan oleh teman-teman , aku hanya anak keluarga sederhana tapi aku terus berjuang demi kehidupan keluarga ku itu aku bersekolah sekaligus pun part time tapi gaji yang ku dapat soal yang tadi lupakan saja. Aku seorang maha siswi di sekolah SSHS tempat nya di Nagoya.  
Aku memiliki teman perempuan nama nya Shinoa memiliki sifat yang aneh dan susah berteman dengan orang yang baru dikenal dan membenci mahasiswi bernama Horn Skull. Katanya sih Horn-chan punya aura yang juga tidak tau apa itu yang pasti aku lebih percaya sahabat ku , jadi aku menjauh dari Horn-chan saja. Ya, aku tau itu memang tidak baik. Tapi kalau difikir fikir Horn-chan itu sikapnya kasar jadi tak ada salahnya aku menjauhi dia.

Byuuur! Terdengar suara tumpahan air dari sebelah meja kantin yang ku duduki bersama Shinoa-chan.  
"Hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Memang nya kau tidak punya mata!?" ucap Horn kesal dan mulai mendorong perempuan berkaca mata itu sampai terjatuh.  
"Go-gomenasai Horn-chan aku tidak sengaja, aku benar-benar minta minta maaf Horn-chan . Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi , Gomenasai" Ucap Gadis Bernama Yayoi Endou. Ia adalah mahasiswi dikelas ku yang pemalu dan takut jika membuat kesalahan sekecil apa pun.  
"Akan ku bunuh kau jika sekali lagi berani mengusik ku, ayo Chess Bell kita kekelas saja. Nafsu makan ku sudah hilang gara-gara anak culun itu" ucap Horn pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Yayoi yang menangis dalam diam. Aku pun menghampiri nya dan membantu nya berdiri.  
"Kau tidak apa apa kan Yayoi-chan?" tanya ku khawatir pada nya. Ya, walaupun aku jarang bicara pada nya. Tapi aku masih mempunyai rasa kasihan pada orang lain.  
"Daijoubu desu, Arigatou. Aku ingin kembali kekelas saja, Gomen kalau merepotkan mu"ucap Yayoi membungkukkan badannya.  
"Kenapa tidak makan bersama ku dan Shinoa-chan saja?"tanya ku menawarkan pada Yayoi.  
"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot." ucap Yayoi tersenyum tipis pada ku.  
"Tidak kok kamu tidak merepot kan sama sekali bagi kami, iya kan Shinoa-chan" ucap ku menatap Shinoa yang hanya terdiam tak perduli.  
"tidak perlu aku ingin belajar saja di kelas" ucap Yayoi pergi berlari ke arah kelas.  
"Tapi, Yayoi-chan dikelas kan ada Horn-chan kau serius ingin pergi kesana?" tanyaku takut bila terjadi apa-apa dengannya.  
"Daijoubu, jaa" ucap Yayoi menghilang dibelokkan.  
"Mitt-chan, sebentar lagi ia akan pergi" ucap Shinoa pada ku dan itu membuat ku bingung.  
"Apa maksud kata pergi itu meninggal,mana mungkin ia meninggal?" ucapku tambah tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Shinoa.  
"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu" ucap Shinoa pergi meninggal kanku sendirian di kantin.

Saat jam istirahat telah selesai aku pun menuju ruang kelas. Anehnya aku melihat banyak mahasiswi di kelas ku sedang melihat sesuatu kejadian yang aneh. Aku pun bergegas menerobos rombongan itu dan melihat apa yang ada disana...  
"Kasihan sekali dia"  
"Siapa yang melakukan perbuatan sekejam ini pada nya"  
"Jahat sekali orang itu"  
Kira-kira begitu lah percakapan para mahasiswa/i disana. 'Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi?' Batin ku penasaran.  
"Permisi, permisi, permisi" ucap ku saat melewati rombongan.  
"Kyaa...!" aku terserentak kaget dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Aku melihat tubuh Yayoi yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.  
Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuh nya, bahkan tangan nya yang terlihat tergorok. Kaki nya yang hilang entah kemana, itu membuat ku sangat kaget saat melihat nya.  
"Sudah ku bilang kan dia akan pergi" ucap Shinoa yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat disebelah ku.  
"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" ucap ku tak percaya.  
"Itu rahasia,Gomen jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu" ucap Shinoa tersenyum tipis.  
'Aku sudah memastikan pasti Horn-chan pembunuh dari semua salah lagi pasti dia' Pikirku sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

T.B.C

Gomen kalau ceritanya aneh (m_ _m).Padahal cerita yang lainnya belum update,masalah Mysterious House sedang diproses tapi kalau Aishiteru agak sulit soalnya saya ga jago buat fanfic akan saya usahakan sampai Jumpa pada chapter depan.  
Mind to Review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami

Warning : Death Chara , OOC , Typo(S) dan Alur Cepat

😄 Happy Reading ! 😄

 **Normal P.O.V**

Disekolah Second Shibuya High School tepat nya di kelas XII B terlihat gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah duduk di meja nya yang terletak di pojok kelas dekat dengan jendela besar. Ia terlihat begitu penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin siang di kelas nya. Ya, tentu saja ia penasaran mana mungkin Yayoi Endou teman yang selalu terlihat ceria tiba-tiba bisa tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka yang cukup parah. Dia terlihat tak terima dengan ke pergian Yayoi kemarin. Dan dari berita yang tersebar kemarin dinyatakan bahwa Yayoi melakukan bunuh diri. Tapi tetap saja Mitsuba Sanguu merasa Yayoi tak mungkin melakukan bunuh diri pada dirinya sendiri sampai sekejam itu. 'bukan kah itu sangat aneh?' Itu lah yang terus di fikir kan oleh Mitsuba sedari tadi sambil memandang langit di jendela kelas nya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mitt-chan" ucap gadis bersurai lavender yang bisa di bilang temannya sejak lama.

"Kyaa!" teriak Mitsuba kaget dengan kedatangan Shinoa Hiiragi secara tiba-tiba.

"kau ini membuat ku kaget saja, ada apa?" tanya Mitsuba menatap Shinoa malas.

"aku melihat mu sedari tadi diam memikirkan sesuatu, apa ada sesuatu yang membuat mu tidak bisa tenang?" tanya Shinoa balik.

"aku tidak yakin dengan berita kemarin" ucap Mitsuba masih penasaran.

"bukan kah sudah jelas kalau Yayoi-chan meninggal karena bunuh diri?"

"ya menurut ku itu aneh mana mungkin ia meninggal dengan luka yang cukup parah seperti itu" ucap Mitsuba terlihat begitu serius.

"lalu menurut mu apa dia meninggal karena di bunuh seseorang?"

"Ha'i, tentu saja. Terlihat dari tubuh nya yang terluka parah seperti itu sudah pasti di bunuh orang bukan?"

"lalu kau akan membukti kan nya dengan apa?" tanya Shinoa.

"aku akan membukti kan bahwa aku benar" ucap Mitsuba dengan percaya diri.

"Mitt-chan, Ohayo gozaimasu" ucap laki-laki berambut coklat mendekati Mitsuba.

"Yoichi-kun, Ohayo gozaimasu. ada apa?" tanya Mitsuba dengan tersenyum tipis. Ya, walaupun ia sedang ada masalah tapi ia harus tetap tersenyum bukan.

"perkenalkan dia Shiho Kimizuki, teman baru di kelas ku" ucap Yoichi memperkenalkan teman laki-laki nya yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"aku Mitsuba Sanguu, Hajimemashite" ucap Mitsuba mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Shiho Kimizuki" ucap Shiho menerima uluran tangan Mitsuba malas.

"aku Shinoa Hiiragi, hajimemashite" ucap Shinoa langsung menarik tangan Shiho.

"huft... Kau ini selalu saja seenak nya" ucap Mitsuba menghelakan nafas panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ucap Shinoa meledek Mitsuba.

"huft... Terserah" ucap Mitsuba pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Mitt-chan tunggu aku" ucap Yoichi mengejar Mitsuba.

"gomen aku harus kembali ke kelas" ucap Shiho dingin.

" **dalam waktu 1 minggu berhati-hati lah nyawa mu sedang terancam" ucap Shinoa menatap mata Shiho dalam.**

"apa?" ucap Shiho dengan raut wajah bingung menatap Shinoa yang pergi begitu saja mengejar kedua teman nya.

 **Jam istirahat pun berdering...**

Mitsuba Sanguu anak kelas XII B adalah anak yang tidak banyak memiliki teman dikelasnya. Yoichi Saotome anak kelas XII A adalah teman Mitsuba. Ia mengenal Mitsuba saat pertama kali memasuki kelas X A walaupun berbeda kelas tapi Yoichi adalah anak yang mudah bergaul dengan seseorang sebalik nya dengan Mitsuba yang susah untuk memiliki teman. Satu teman saja sudah membuat nya dia senang. Mitsuba bisa menunjukkan sikap sesungguhnya jika ia telah mengenal orang itu. Yoichi sudah menyimpan perasaannya dengan Mitsuba sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Mitsuba. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Mitsuba tidak pernah membalas nya.

"Mitt-chan ayo makan di kantin" ucap Yoichi berjalan disebelah kanan Mitsuba dan di ikuti Shiho yang berjalan disebelah kiri Mitsuba.

"Ha'i" ucap Mitsuba tersenyum tipis, melihat Mitsuba tersenyum sudah cukup senang bagi Yoichi.

 **Dikantin Second Shibuya High School...**

"disini saja" ucap Mitsuba duduk di kursi kantin yang kosong dekat dengan taman sekolah.

"ha'i" ucap kedua nya serempak duduk berhadapan dengan Mitsuba. Ya, kebetulan tempat duduk nya hanya ada tiga kursi di masing-masing meja.

"Yoichi-kun, Yuu-kun mencari mu dikelas" ucap gadis berambut coklat mendekati Yoichi.

"ada apa Akane-chan?" tanya Yoichi bingung.

"entah aku hanya disuruh memanggilmu" ucap Akane menaikan kedua pundak nya tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Huft.. Baiklah, gomen Mitt-chan kau makan dengan Shiho-san dulu saja ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan, gomen tidak bisa menemani mu makan" ucap Yoichi pergi sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada Mitsuba.

"Daijoubu Yoichi-kun lain kali saja" ucap Mitsuba melihat Yoichi yang sudah menghilang dibelokkan.

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka berdua serempak.

Selama makan Mitsuba dan Shiho hanya terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara murid-murid yang sedang makan di sana juga sambil bersenda gurau bersama teman mereka.

"aku ingin bertanya pada mu" ucap Shiho memulai pembicaraan.

"Nani?" tanya Mitsuba masih berkutat dengan makanan nya.

"ini tentang teman mu, eh? Maksudku sahabat mu Shinoa-chan" ucap Shiho hanya menatap Mitsuba serius.

"Nande?"

"apa dia bisa melihat masa depan hanya dengan melihat mata seseorang?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia memang sangat misterius. Aku juga pernah bertanya pada nya tapi ia bilang itu rahasia aku juga tidak mengerti dengan kehidupannya" ucap Mitsuba mengingat kejadian kemarin siang.

"aku hanya bertanya. Gomenasai jika aku salah berbicara" ucap Shiho melihat Mitsuba menundukan kepala nya.

"eh? Tidak kok. Tapi, kenapa kau sampai bicara seperti itu" ucap Mitsuba penasaran.

"ya, tadi dia bicara pada ku. Waktu ku hanya tersisa 1 minggu lagi, dan aku harus berhati-hati karena nyawaku sedang terancam. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksud nya, ku kira kau tahu ternyata kau juga tidak tahu" ucap Shiho menghelakan nafas nya panjang.

 **Setelah jam istirahat selesai...**

"gochisousama" ucap mereka serempak.

"mulut mu berantakan biar ku bersih kan" ucap Mitsuba membersihkan mulut Shiho yang berantakan dengan sapu tangannya.

"Arigatou" ucap Shiho melepaskan tangan Mitsuba.

"eh? Gomen, aku ke kelas dulu ya" ucap Mitsuba menjadi salah tingkah.

"Biar ku antar sampai kelas" ucap Shiho menarik tangan Mitsuba.

'kenapa aku menjadi konyol seperti ini' batin Mitsuba berjalan mengikuti Shiho yang masih mengenggam erat tangannya.

T.B.C

Author Note:Bagaimana cerita diatas Gaje sudah Please !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami

Warning : OOC ,Typo (S) and Death Chara

 _Arigatou untuk author marry yang sudah mereview semua cerita saya._

 _Kali ini saya membawakan 2 chap sekaligus._

 **Happy Reading**

 **Mitsuba P.O.V**

"Huft... Akhirnya" ucap ku sambil menyenderkan punggungku dikursi.

"Mitt-chan, mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Shiho-kun yang berdiri tepat di depan meja ku.

"Mitt-chan, sudah berjanji pada ku kalau hari ini ia akan pulang bersama ku. Jadi, gomen" ucap Shinoa-chan yang langsung menarik tangan ku seenak nya.

'Apa-apaan ini aku saja tidak pernah membuat perjanjian seperti itu' batin ku agak bingung dengan tingkah laku Shinoa-chan hari ini.

"Gomen, lain kali saja ya" ucap ku agak ling-lung harus bicara apa lagi pada Shiho-kun yang menatap ku sedari tadi.

"Iie, jyaa" sontak Shinoa-chan langsung menarik tangan ku menjauh dari Shiho-kun yang masih terdiam di kelas ku.

"jyaa" ucap kami serentak.

.

 **Mitsuba P.O.V End~**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V~**

 **.**

 **Di gerbang sekolah...**

.

"Yuu-kun" ucap Shinoa dan Mitsuba serentak setelah melihat Yuuichiro dengan muka babak belur dan di kelilingi oleh anak-anak brandal.

"jangan mendekat" ucap Yuuichiro yang sudah tertunduk lemas.

"Yuu-kun mana mungkin kita meninggalkan mu sendiri dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini" ucap Shinoa tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yuuichiro.

"Pergilah aku bisa menyelamatkan diri ku sendiri lebih baik kalian pergi disini berbahaya"

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu, kau fikir kau siapa disini hah?" ucap Satoshi menjambak rambut Yuuichiro kasar.

"hentikan!" ucap Shinoa melindungi Yuuichiro.

"Shinoa-chan kau sudah gila" ucap Mitsuba kaget.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yuu-kun ku mohon" ucap Shinoa menitikan air mata nya deras.

'baru pertama kali aku melihat sahabat ku menangis' batin Mitsuba tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang.

"Hei, kau anak kecil. Tidak usah ikut campur urusan kami! Pergi sana kau hanya mengganggu tahu!" ucap Yuji mendorong Shinoa sampai terjatuh.

"Shinoa-chan!" ucap Mitsuba kaget dan langsung pergi menghampiri Shinoa yang terjatuh.

"Yuu-kun" ucap Shinoa mengambil serpihan kaca yang tak sengaja ia temui di jalan.

"Shinoa-chan jangan lakukan itu !,apa kau sudah gila !" ucap Mitsuba namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Shinoa yang mulai berdiri dan mendekati mereka.

"Mau apa kau, anak cupu seperti mu tidak bisa apa-apa" ucap Satoshi disertai tawaan dari para teman-teman nya.

" **MATI !"** ucap Shinoa melemparkan serpihan itu ke arah Satoshi sang ketua dari para berandal itu.

"Shinoa-chan" ucap Mitsuba tak berani melihat kejadian selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

 **Tes!Tes!Tes!**

Darah segar mulai terlihat dimana-mana.

"Shi-Shi-Shinoa-chan" ucap Mitsuba mengingat kejadian dimana Tenjiryuu yaitu Anikinya terbunuh akibat pertempuran.

"Shinoa-chan" Yuuichiro yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mematung dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"tck... Aku kan sudah bilang kau akan mati sore ini" ucap Shinoa dengan senyuman menyeringai.

 **Bruk!**

secara tiba-tiba Shinoa terjatuh tak sadar kan diri.

.

 **Ashita. Di rumah sakit tepat Shinoa di rawat...**

.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!" ucap Shinya Aniki nya Shinoa.

"Dia kecelakaan mobil kemarin" ucap Mitsuba terpaksa berbohong karena ia tidak mau sampai sahabat nya harus di penjara.

"Ha'i, dia benar" ucap Yuuichiro terpaksa ikut berbohong karena ia sudah menyimpan perasaan pada Shinoa sejak lama mana mungkin ia harus merelakan Shinoa terkurung di penjara atau bahkan di hukum mati.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Shinya terlihat sangat khawatir pada imouto nya.

"Begini..." Ucap Mitsuba mengarang cerita.

'Untung saja disana ada mobil rusak yang sudah tak terpakai dan tepat berada di samping Shinoa-chan' batin Mitsuba menunduk tidak berani menjawab.

.

 _ **3 hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu Shinoa sudah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit...**_

.

"Yuu-kun, bisa antar kan aku pergi ke Cafe?" ucap Shinoa berjalan beriringan dengan Yuuichiro.

"Hn... Tentu saja" ucap Yuuichiro tersenyum tipis pada Shinoa.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Jantung Shinoa berdebar sangat kencang.

'Hari ini, Yuu-kun' batin Shinoa setelah menatap mata Yuuichiro.

.

 **Ditempat lain...**

.

"Shiho-kun bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" ucap Mitsuba berjalan disebelah Shiho tentu saja mereka hanya berjalan berdua. Ya, kebetulan hari ini sekolah libur.

"Ha'i" ucap Shiho hanya memandangi setiap sudut jalan.

"wah, es krim. Aku ingin es krim" ucap Mitsuba berbinar-binar.

"Sejak kapan sikap mu menjadi seperti anak-anak?" ucap Shiho membuat Mitsuba menatap nya dengan tatapan malas.

"tidak suka bilang saja, huh... Menyebalkan. Tidak jadi beli" ucap Mitsuba pergi berjalan di depan meninggalkan Shiho sendirian di belakang.

"Huft..." ucap Shiho hanya menghelakan nafas panjang dan berjalan membuntuti Mitsuba.

 **T.B.C**

Note: Maaf jika beberapa chapter ini belum feel mereka diberi kenangan indah dulu sebelum meninggal (?).Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiho P.O.V**

.

"Huft" ucap ku hanya menghelakan nafas panjang sambil mengikuti Mitt-chan dari belakang. Hari ini Mitt-chan mengajak ku jalan-jalan ke taman tujuan nya sih tadi nya ke rumah Yoichi-san. Tapi tidak jadi karena Yoichi-san ada urusan mendadak hari ini.

"Hai gadis manis mau kemana" ucap seseorang laki-laki berambut biru berdiri tepat di depan Mitt-chan, sontak aku langsung melidungi Mitt-chan dibelakangku.

.

 **Shiho P.O.V End~**

.

 **Normal P.O.V~**

.

"Shiho-kun, Tatsukete" ucap Mitsuba ketakutan sambil mengumpat dibalik Shiho.

"Siapa kau? Datang tiba-tiba? Oo... Jangan-jangan kau ini pacar nya ya" ucap laki-laki itu meledek Shiho.

"ya, kenapa?" ucap Shiho menatap laki-laki itu tajam.

"Shiho-kun"

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak terlihat seperti itu" ucap Lacus Welt nama laki-laki tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"awas kau" ucap Shiho mengepal tangan nya.

"Apa?"

Buuuaaaggh!

Lacus pun terjatuh.

"berani sekali ya" ucap Lacus mengambil sebilah pisau.

"Shiho-kun, hati-hati" ucap Mitsuba melihat Lacus yang sudah siap dengan pisau nya. Mitsuba pun menghalangi Shiho dan...

 **Zrraaaassh!**

Pisau itu mengenai tangan Mitsuba.

"kyaa!" teriak Mitsuba kesakitan.

"Mitt-chan" ucap Shiho kaget.

"gomen,aku tidak ingin selalu dilindungi seseorang" ucap Mitsuba tersenyum getir.

"hah, drama nya mulai" ucap Lacus meledek.

"tck.. Awas kau sampai bertemu lagi. Habis kau" ucap Shiho menatap Lacus tajam dan bergegas membawa Mitsuba pergi kerumah untuk mengobati lukanya.

"apa? Aku tidak takut" ucap Lacus meledek.

"sudah biarkan saja dia, Shiho-kun" ucap Mitsuba menenangkan Shiho.

.

 **DiCafe...**

.

"Yuu-kun, aku ingin jus apel" ucap Shinoa sambil merengek.

"ha'i, jus apel nya 1, cappucino 1 dan sepotong kue coklat" ucap Yuuichiro tersenyum tipis sambil meminta kepelayan apa yang di minta Shinoa tadi.

"Arigatou" ucap Shinoa tanpa disadari Yuuichiro, Shinoa mulai menitikan air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"eh? Shinoa kau menangis?" ucap Yuuichiro yang tidak sengaja melihat Shinoa yang dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Eh? Tidak kok, ano tadi aku hanya kelilipan" ucap Shinoa berbohong.

"oh" ucap Yuuichiro yang langsung memeluk erat Shinoa.

"Eh?" ucap Shinoa terkejut.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kau takutkan dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu" ucap Yuuichiro di sertai anggukan dari Shinoa.

"..." ucap Shinoa hanya terdiam. Dia berbohong lagi dengan Yuuichiro.

.

15 menit pun berlalu...

.

"ini minumannya, silahkan" ucap salah seorang pelayan disana.

"arigatou" ucap Yuuichiro menyodorkan jus apel kepada Shinoa.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Shinoa mengambil jus apel yang tadi ia pesan.

"minumlah" ucap Yuuichiro terus menatap Shinoa yang masih berkutat dengan jus apel nya.

'Yuu-kun, waktuku bersama mu hanya tinggal 12 jam lagi' batin Shinoa berpura-pura tersenyum pada Yuuichiro.

"Shinoa-chan, ayo aku suapin" ucap Yuuichiro menyodorkan satu sendok kue coklat yang tadi ia pesan.

"ha'i" ucap Shinoa memakan kue coklat itu dengan rasa sakit didalam hatinya.

"mulutmu kotor sekali biarku bersihkan" ucap Yuuichiro mengelap mulut Shinoa dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa disaku celananya.

"arigatou, Yuu-kun" ucap Shinoa tersenyum getir.

.

 **Dirumah...**

.

"sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Shiho sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Mitsuba. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak benar menjaga Mitsuba.

"ha'i, arigatou. Shiho-kun" ucap Mitsuba tersenyum tipis.

"gomen" ucap Shiho menunduk.

"Daijoubu" ucap Mitsuba memeluk Shiho.

"..." ucap Shiho terdiam dan hanya membalas pelukan Mitsuba.

'Aku tidak yakin bisa kehilanganmu 3 hari lagi' batin Mitsuba mempererat pelukannya.

.

 **DiCafe...**

.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Yuuichiro mengengam erat tangan Shinoa.

"Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan" ucap Shinoa cemberut. Ia tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan Yuuichiro. Maka, ia sengaja menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yuuichiro untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Walaupun sebenarnya sulit untuk melupakan seseorang yang dicintai, tapi ia harus berusaha agar tetap kuat menerima cobaan seperti apa pun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita ketaman" ucap Yuuichiro disertai anggukan dari Shinoa.

"Yuu-kun janji ya, kemanapun aku pergi Yuu-kun selalu ada untukku" ucap Shinoa mempererat gengamannya pada Yuuichiro.

"Ha'i, tentu saja. Percayalah padaku" ucap Yuuichiro tersenyum pada Shinoa.

"arigatou, Kimi ga suki desu" ucap Shinoa menitikan air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi sedri tadi.

"Kimi ga suki desu, Shinoa-chan" ucap Yuuichiro memeluk Shinoa erat.

' **Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu selamanya Yuu-kun** ' batin Shinoa benar-benar belum siap menerima kenyataan.

 **T.B.C**

Review?


End file.
